


Denn du bist was du isst

by Silent_So_Long



Series: Round Three trope_bingo fills [3]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Art, Community: trope_bingo, Digital Art, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John discovers that he is what he eats whilst taking a food break with Dorian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denn du bist was du isst

**Author's Note:**

> Wallpaper made for round three of trope_bingo, for my “au: mundane” square, wherein the mundane pursuit is eating. Images used sourced from [Karl Urban Network](http://www.karl-urban.us). The lyrics included on the wallpaper are taken from the song “Mein Teil” by Rammstein and translate from the original German to “You are what you eat and you know what it is.”

[](http://s1013.photobucket.com/user/Reesh-P-H/media/BeFunky_properjobwallIKWjpg_zpsaea35450.jpg.html)


End file.
